cesareditorasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenocínio Baptista
Origins 'Fabrício' On the 16th of August of 2015 Fabrício, ex-intern lawyer and brazilian was fired for "not being capable of adopting an attitude similar to his coleagues' ". Fabrício had been warned via the official website but his incompetence was greater than his attention. The formal message stated that the then intern lawyer "in the years (he) worked there (he) failed to follow orders, and took cookies from the pantry". In his schedule's accomplishments the company saw a total misunderstanding of César Editoras' philosophy: To accomplish mediocre results on minimal effort. All in all César Editoras justification was a complete and incompetent following of orders. 'Lenocínio Is Hired' On the day Fabrício was fired Lenocínio was immediately hired, in fact, in the same announcement. Of course Fabrício's sacking was for long foreseen, but Lenocínio's hiring brought once again questions regarding César Editoras' behaviour towards its employees. Some argue that Fabrício would have stayed with the company if it hadn't found Lenocínio Baptista. Lenocínio is awarded no salary whatsoever. On his motivation letter, allegedly written hurriedly on a piece of napkin, Lenocínio said his experience had saturated him and was now looking for something that could test him constantly and make him wonder whether his life was indeed worth living, and at César Editoras he saw this wonderful opportunity open itself to him. About Lenocínio Lenocínio is on his early thirties and considers himself moderate and serene, adopting attitudes of rage and lack of control when the occasion deserves. He likes to take long walks on the Trafaria Beach, where everything is calmer and inhospitable. He stresses never having killed a child on the 25th of December of 1993. He is suspected of being an alcoholic and, like André Lazarra often attends services of dubious moral character. His musical tastes are varied but mainly classical music, which he listens to at the office on untold volume. Usually he dresses formally. His known to have only one grey suit. Like André Lazarra, Viktor Khazyumhov and o Gomes Lenocínio has an alcohol abuse problem. That might be the result of the permission one has to drink while on duty at César Editoras and also the excessive work load delegated to him, as the "bottom of the hierarchy". Lenocínio, mentality-wise, is in harmony with every other César Editoras member, showing an inquisitive nature, a skeptical and realistic approach to problems and an atheistic side, bordering on nihilism. Relationships André Lazarra Lenocínio keeps a good yet slightly distant relationship with André Lazarra. The nature of said relationship is merely professional, for Lenocínio works mainly at the orders of the Linguistic Consultant. Both like quiet and do not engage in hysterical or extrovert behaviours. The kinship's stability is believed to rely on Lenocínio's serene willingness to accept any work load commited to him. Lenocínio worked as musician, writer and producer on Emerge-Me!'s second album, Numa Mercearia em Monção, co-writing track number 12, ''O Frio e Rotativo Lar de Idosos, ''as well as playing a few guitar bits on other songs. Relevance Lenocínio has been behaving similarly to O Gomes, establishing the communication between César Editoras and its clients and readers. One often finds him more active on the official website and Instagram. Nevertheless he appears to be greatly more respected than the first intern lawyer who, as we know was driven to suicide in February of 2015. This respect has been a motive for César Editoras' recent and calmer environment. He appears to be an extremely relaxed person but one that does not try to calm the situation down, instead letting it flow and eventually end in utter disaster (See "Jantar De Abertura Do Ano Fiscal", on the official website). Category:Personnel Category:Intern Lawyer